conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Logiano
Ok so here's the deal- I'm going to change the alphabet to Latin characters with accents. I'm also reorganizing the information as of April 21st. Please feel free to comment or make a suggestion on the discussion page! The list of characters, if you're unable to type: a ä e î ï o u j p b m v f s ś ć g ĥ h ẍ x z ź k l t n d w r Setting Logiano is designed to be a simple language using a logical method of modulation. It is meant to be used as an auxiliary language and has not devloped "naturally." Structure Alphabet The Symbol and English IPA Phonotactics No more than two consonants in succession per root word. If roots are combined and there are more than two consonants in succession, the letter A is added to the end of the first root. :"Goodbye" is made from the roots br- go, and twïj'''- good. An '''a must be placed between the roots, forming bratwïjo If roots are combined and there is a double letter, the second is omitted. Letters at the beginning of words are hardened. Stress is always placed on the penultimate syllable. Affixes separated by a dash are not considered part of the word and therefore do not follow this rule. Basic Grammar These articles are the only irregular words in Logiano. In the Table of Correlatives, zä'''means, approximately, "what", though not in an interrogative sense. The plural form, '''zän, is actually a shortened version of the word zätanï, meaning what-factor(plural). Endings Chart *''' = these endings are only attached to roots that end in a vowel The adjective derivation of '''ćäd has no translation because it can't be used Pronouns/Possessives The plurals are not derivatives of the singulars due to plural adjective conflicts. Objects Indirect objects (Dative case) are formed by adding v''' to the end of a noun, not the root. :źo das '''zov zä uto ~ I give you '''the car. Noun Derivations These words are attached to the root via combination rules. Inhabitant- '''ovo :ïndusovo '''~ an Indian (an inhabitant of India) Language- '''ano :ïndusano ~ Indian (an Indian language) Doer- tïlo :ragentïlo '~ a writer (a doer of writing) So loźïano is, literally, the language of logic. -ness- '''voro '(literally, fullness) :'engorĥavoro '~ angry-ness -ability- 'hîbo '(literally, possibility) :'engorĥahîbo '~ angry-ability Proper Nouns The ending '''lo is added to proper nouns that usually end in a vowel. Otherwise, an o''' is placed after the last letter. :źo tuxanîras '''marïalo ~ I (am aquianted with) Maria. :źo tuxanîras waśïntono '''~ I (am aquianted with) '''Washington. : : Verbs Verbs are formed by attaching as 'to the root. :v'as ~ look :l'as' ~ be :ragen'as' ~ write :brand'as' ~ drive :ĥïr'as' ~ throw Negatives Negative verbs are formed simply by adding the prefix bä :źo bä-las ~ I am not The Verb Groups There are two groups of verb endings, the ï group and the a group. These endings determine (among other things) tense and voice. :vas-pïĥa ~ had seen see(past)(perfective) The ï group ending always precedes the a group ending. If more than one a group ending is needed, the endings are arranged alphabetically. :vas-haśa ~ to see oneself see(infinitive)(reflexive) There are no transition verbs. The ï Group Each of these is denoted by a suffix ending in ï The a Group Each ending is denoted by a suffix ending in a Examples and Explanations :źo bras-ća vas-ha zä käno ~ I am going to see the dog Literally, this statement means "I going to see the dog." A helping verb''' is not used. :źo vas-nïća zä käno ~ I wll be seeing the dog Again, the helping verb is omitted. :źo vas-pïĥama ton zä käno ~ I had been seen by the dog The ending '''pï denotes past tense, ĥa denotes perfective (have seen), and ma denotes passive (am/is/are seen). Adjectives Adjectives are put before the object that they are describing and are created by adding u''' to the root. :bej'''u uto~ beautiful car Adjectives that describe plural nouns end in um. :bej'um' utï ~ beautiful cars Comparatives Comparatives are formed by adding the suffix äĥ (more) or äĥka (most) to the end of an adjective. The word “than” when used to compare is wîn. :vïźu-'äĥ' wîn neso ~ whiter than snow Adjective Derivations These endings can be combined like the a group if necessary. Adverbs Adverbs are formed by attaching k''' to the end of an adjective (not the root). :engorĥu'''k ~ angr'ily' Adverbs immediately precede the verb. :źo engorĥuk bras-pï ~ I went angrily. Table of Correlatives Loosely based on Zamenhof's table for Esperanto. There is no distinction for relative pronouns. :źo źïas mozä 'brandas ~ I know '''who '''drives. The conjunction "that" is expressed simply as 'ćät. :ro źïas ćät '''źo brandas-ća ~ He knows '''that '''I am driving. Prepositions All prepositions end in N, and each one has one fixed meaning. If it’s necessary to use a preposition and it’s not clear which one to use, the word VЭN (vihn) is used, which has no fixed meaning. Conjunctions All conjunctions end in an semi-unreleased plosive '''t. Coordinating Correlating Subordinate Sentence Structure Basic sentences are SVO. Interogatives undergo SV inversion. źo vas zä käno ~ I see the dog vas źo zä käno? ~ Do I see the dog? Simple Phrases Hello- ϷELO- helo Hi- ϷAJO- hayo Goodbye- BRATϢϿO- bratwio How Are You?- ϷOƵѦ LAÇ ƵO?- hozae las zo? Good- TϢϿU- twiu Bad- XANU- khanu So-so- RANU- ranu Excellent- TϢϿU-ÇOLЭ- twiu-solih Welcome- TϢϿVEΓO- twivego Yes- JA - ya No- BѦ- bae Please/You’re Welcome- ƸO ALAÇ- zho alas Thank You- ƸO ϿVAÇ- zho ivas Numbers Cardinal Fractions and Decimals To make a fraction, the root VѦ is added after the numerator. For decimals, the root ПѦ takes the place of the decimal point. If there are no digits before the point, saying "AΓ" is not required. Numbers after the decimal are said (i.e.) "three three three" instead of "three-hundred and thirty-three thousanths." Usage Moods Subjunctive Mood In Logiano, the subjunctive mood is expressed in terms of the influential ending tï: :If he worked, he could earn high wages :ẍat ro worbalas-tï, ro jägas-fï numlum donvï :"If he should work, he would earn high wages" Realis/Irrealis Mood Both of these moods are expressed in the present tense. Modality Deontic modality in the form of a command is expressed with kï. Otherwise, the ending tï is used. Epistemic modality is expressed with the adverb hîbuk '''"possibly". Evidentiality is based on context. Example text Apple '''Text kä rodo las fjokä garuzo. zä garuzo kowas-ma vän zä epîgo den kä rodu źomo. kä brïẍu rodo ~ kä rodo ćä las habu ĥas-ha ~ guras voruk las-ha śaku, bradu, jot, ĥïnu. zä îvo den kä rodo las lotu. kä rodo las dïtavuk udkï-jabum sentïmïtïrï den sïrko. Transliteration kae rodo las fyokae garuzo. zae garuzo kowas-ma vaen zae epihgo den kae rodu zhomo. kae brikhu rodo~ kae rodo chaet las habu thas-ha~ guras voruk las-ha shaku, bradu, yot thinu. zae ihvo den kae rodo las lotu. kae rodo las ditavuk udki-yabu (18) sentimitiri den sirko. Translation (Direct) A apple is (indefinite)kind of fruit. The fruit find(passive) on the branch of a apple-like tree. A ripe-like apple- A apple that is ready-like eat(infinitive)- is able also be(infinitive) green-like, brown-like, or yellow-like. The shape of a apple is ball-like. A apple is approximately 18 centimeters of circle. Translation (Approxmiate) An apple is a kind of fruit. The fruit is found on the branch of an apple tree. A ripe apple- an apple that is ready to eat- can also be green, brown, or yellow. The shape of an apple is like a ball. An apple is approximately 18 centimeters around. Sun Text zä solo las kä seĥo ït zä zohavu-äĥka mîjaro pen ägu solu fïbo. bo taźakronas 99.86% den zä opago pen zä solu fïbo. axuk zä zohavu planećto źupîtero las wivu krozä komprïćas-ma an zä solo. zän planećtï pen ägu solu fïbo bras vovan zä solo vîn orbatï. ägu solo guras vas-hama pen zä selzo duran zä mutarakro. bo las vas-ma hoćä kä zohavu ĥïnu loto. Transliteration zae solo las kae setho it zae zohavu-aethka mihyaro pen aegu solu fibo. bo tazhakronas 99.86% den zae opago pen zae solu fibo. aksuk zae zohavu planechto zhupihtero las wivu krozaet komprichas-ma zae solo. zaen planechti pen aegu solu fibo bras vovan zae solo vihn orbati. aegu solo guras vas-hama pen zae selzo duran zae kro den mutaro. bo las vas-ma hochae kae zohavu thinu loto. Translation (Direct) The sun is a star and the large-like(superlative) object in we-like sun-like system. It constitutes 99.86% of the matter in the sun-like system. Wholly the large-like planet Jupiter is tiny-like when(relative) compare to(passive) the sun. The(plural) planets in we-like sun-like system go around the sun (of/in/on) orbits. We-like sun is able see(infinitive)(passive) in the sky during the time of day. It is see(passive) as a large-like yellow-like ball. Translation (Approximate) The Sun is a star and the largeest object in our solar system. It makes up 99.86% of the matter in the solar system. Even the giant planet Jupiter is tiny when compared to the sun. The planets in our solar system move around the sun in orbits. Our sun can be seen in the sky in the day time. It is seen as a large yellow ball. Animals Text kïgï las metazoanum daẍnum mîjarï. śï bä-lovas-śa śu wäleno. kïgï mevoruk ĥas otarum daẍnum mîjarï (kïgï, rîvanï, fongï, prï) läćas-ha etejalo menas-ha. mjokä las parasïtï, ït mjokä śäjas fotosïnĥetïkum protïstï hoćä sïmbïontï. gavum den kïgum spïśï baxas. mjokä las zohavum ït mjokä las wïvum; mjokä las ĥekum ït mjokä las gruśum. mjokä menas pen agulo, otarï menas vän zä klomo ït mokä kïgï guras afras-ha. guras-la bras-ha don udu śato an kä otaro las kä hupagu wosoro den kä kïgo. Transliteration kigi las metazoanum dakhnum mihyari. shi bae-lovas-sha shu waeleno. kigi mevoruk thas otarum dakhnum mihyari (kigi, rihvani, fongi, pri) laechas-ha eteyalo menas-ha. myokae las parasiti, it myokae shaeas fotosinthetikum protisti hochaet simbionti. gavum den kigum spishi baeksas. myokae las zohavum it myokae las wivum; myokae las thekum it myokae las grushum. myokae menas pen agulo, otari menas vaen zae klomo it mokae kigi guras afras-ha. guras-la bras-ha don udu shato an kae otaro las kae hupagu wosoro den kae kigo. Translation (Direct) Animals is metazoa-like(plural) life-like(plural) objects. They produce(negative)(reflexive) their food. Animals usually eat other-like(plural) life-like(plural) objects plants, fungi, the rest get(infinitive) energy live(infinitive). Some is parasites, and some have photosynnthesis-like(plural) protists as(relative) symbionts. Million-like(plural) of species exist. Some is large-like(plural) and some is tiny-like(plural); some is fat-like(plural) and some is tall-like(plural). Some live in water, others live on the ground and some animals is able fly(infinitive). Is able(gerund) move(infinitive) from one place to a other is a distinct-like trait of a animal. Translation (Approximate) Animals are metazoan living things. They do not make their own food by themselves. Animals usually eat other living things (animals, plants, fungi, etc.) to get energy to live. Some are parasites, and some have photosynthetic protists as symbionts. There are millions of animal species. Some are big and some are small; some are fat and some are tall. Some live in water, others live on the ground and some animals can fly. Being able to move from one place to another is a distinctive trait of an animal. More Examples Noun-Adjective Agreement zä ovo las vevu zän ovï las vevum zä rovo ït zä movo las gruśum śï las grushum źo źïas zän fïlïv las-ha vevum Dative Case The dative case denotes the indirect object. It does not receive the action. źo das zov zä galo zo dïlas rov bras-ha ro mowatas ägïv zä mobeno The ï Group The endings are separated by dashes, so stress is still placed on the penultimate syllable of the root. One can not combine multiple ï group endings. źo pïras zä loto – I stop the ball zo lonas ovï kron zä telefono – You call people with a telephone ro bras-pï an zä teẍo – He went to the store mo kosas-pï zä wäleno – She cooked the food bo lïpïkïas-nï ĥojako – It will bake cake ägï bras-nï an zä mobeno – We will go to the house vosï las-wï vevu – You all were happy śï śäjas-wï zä loto – They had the ball źo moćas-fï wäleno – I would like food zo ĥas-fï, mut… - You would eat, but… ro vas-tï kä haćtïlo – He should see a doctor mo guras-tï bras-ha – She should be able to go dîlanas-kï zän ovï – Look at the people bä-bras-kï kron zä uto – Don’t go with the car The a Group Active źo dîlanas-ća zo – I am watching you źo dîlanas-nïća zo – I will be watching you Perfective zo bras-ĥa an zä plaźo – You have gone to the beach zo bras-pïĥa an zä plaźo – You had gone to the beach zo bras-pïćaĥa an zä plaźo – You had been going to the beach Infinitive ro kïas vas-ha kä gaẍavo – He wants to see the map ro kïas-pï vas-ha kä gaẍavo – He wanted to see the map ro kïas-pïĥa vas-ha kä gaẍavo – He had wanted to see the map Gerund brandas-la las fexu – Driving is useful Passive śï lonas-ma kompjutï – They are called computers śï lonas-nïma kompjutï – They will be called computers Reflexive vosï guras tas-haśa bo – You all can make it yourselves vosï guras-tï tas-haśa bo – You all should make it yourselves vosï tas-pïĥaśa bo – You all had made it yourselves Category:Languages